Three main data management tasks remain for the final year of the grant. First, software will be designed, tested, and implemented to aid tumor registry follow-up. The registries will receive monthly lists of patients to be followed, computer generated gummed labels will be produced to ease the clerical burden of contacting the referring or family physician. Second, existing software will be adapted and customized to provide survival analysis for annual reports and data requests. A software package for graphical display of survival among compared samples or populations will be adapted to tumor registry needs. Finally, we will expand our use of special data modules for studies based on tumor registry cases. In this context modular expansion means that once all registry data for a study case is assembled, the clinical researcher abstracts further data items to be appended to the computer record. Then, the combined data set will be analyzed using existing computer software. The quality control program already established will continue. This will include ongoing assessment of the completeness of casefinding; assessment of the accuracy of keypunching and computerization; and determination of the accuracy of the data based on reabstracting of patient records. Annual and special reports will be published for each of the hospitals. These reports will relate demographic and diagnostic data with survival. In addition, hospital staff and researchers will be encouraged thru communication to utilize the registry data.